The two 1,1'-dimers from natural (-)-sinomenine and their optical isomers prepared from synthetic (plus)-sinomenine were prepared. The dimers of each pair are interconvertible by heating. The dimers from sinomenines did not show antitumor activity whereas pseudomorphine, the dimer from morphine does.